Los Lazos del tiempo
by Twilight -Rainbow y Eclipse
Summary: Hace tiempo Twilight encontró una pequeña criatura,ahora que es una princesa aquella criatura anhela estar de nuevo con ella, mientras que esta criatura trata de convertirse en un potro,una nueva guerra se avecina... Perdonen mis errores,me distraigo fácilmente.Trataré de publicar 1 o 2 caps por semana,pero tambien tengo cosas que hacer así que no desesperen.
1. Chapter 1

Preludio: El encuentro de 2 criaturas

Un pequeño eevee se encontraba en el bosque, su cuerpo era ocultado por las sombras, aterrado veía a unos cazadores que tenían en jaulas a un gran número de pokemon, principalmente pokemon gatos (Glameow,Purrloin,Delcatty,Espeon,Umbreon,Meowth,y evos) entre otros cuantos. El eevee se disponía a salir cuando aparece un pie frente a él por lo que se oculta más.

Están todos?-Preguntó un hombre vestido de color negro el cual llevaba en su mano un rife.

Por supuesto que sí, pagarán bien por ellos, tan solo mira sus colores ,además vivían muy bien organizados,por lo visto son muy inteligentes.-Respondió otro hombre el cual llevaba una máscara de oxígeno.

Serviran muy buen peara experiemntos-Concluyó el hombre que tenía el rifle

El eevee mantuvo su respiración muy baja hasta que ambos hombre subieron a su camioneta y se fueron, el eevee espero hasta que no escuchó nada y salió lentamente, comenzó a observar alrededor, una pequeñas "chozas" hechas de madera ,musgo ,hojas, barro y rocas estaban destruidas, en el centro del claro una gran roca que tenía debajo una guarida estaba cubierta de sangre, alrededor estaban los cuerpos sin vida de unos cuantos pokemon, el pequeño eevee se sentó solo mirando todo hasta que comenzó a anochecer, entonces una cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus pequeños ojos, su pelaje rojo resplandecía a la luz de la luna la cual era su única compañía, ya entrada la noche el pequeño eevee seguía llorando, en ese momento un resplandor rosa ocurrió frente a él lo cual ocasionó que saltara del susto, el resplandor rosa se convirtió en un mew el cual se acercó al eevee.

Tranquilo ,todo estará bien-Dijo el mew tratando de calmar al eevee.

El eeve se acurruco un poco conforme el mew se acercaba más a el.

Eclipse, todo estrará bien, no te preocupes- Habló mew mientras lo acariciaba.

Se…seguro?-Pregunto eclipse, su voz era muy baja y llevaba tristeza en el tono.

Claro, se que ahora estás solo y sientes un gran dolor y miedo, pero se que adonde iras ahora estarás a salvo.

A ... a donde iré?- Pregunto eclipse que se paraba de nuevo.

A un lugar mucho mejor- Sonrió el mew

En ese momento una luz rosa cubrió a Eclipse y este desapareció.

En otro lugar, una potra de nombre Twilight Sparkle, se encontraba leyendo su libro, cuando de repente 2 potrancas se paran frente a ella.

Cómo estás monstruo?-Pregunto sarcásticamente una potranca unicornio, su cuero era de color crema mientras que su crin/cola era de color negro, su cutie mark era un pincel y un lápiz cruzados.

Twilight alzo un poco la vista, por su cara se notaba que estaba molesta.

Hay déjala en paz paint brush, seguramente va a llamar a su pequeño dragón el cual nos atacará- Respondió sarcásticamente otra potranca la cual era de un azul oscuro y su crin/cola era de un amarillo mostaza, su cuite mark era una estrella rodeada de llamas.

Ya déjenme en paz Paint Brush y Star Crash-Respondió Twilight.

O qué? Vas a llamar a la princesa Celestia para que nos arroje al calabozo-Dijo sarcásticamente Paint Brush.

Hey, no te burles de la princesa-Exclamó Twilight mientras se ponía de pie.

¿Quién lo va a evitar? ¿Tú?-Pregunto Star Crash.

Twilight se encogió un poco, en ese momento Paint Brush la empujó a un charco cercano y la mantuvo allí mientras que Star Crash tomo el libro y comenzó a arrancarle las hojas mientas Twilight veía, una vez arrancadas la mayoría de la hojas Star Crash tiró el libro al charco y aventó al cielo las hojas, Paint Brush se quitó de encima y dejo que Twiligth corriera a atrapar la hojas.

Nos vemos luego monstruo-Dijo Paint Brush mientras reía y se iba con Star Crash.

Twilight estaba tratando de reparar el libro mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pequeñas mejillas, una vez "reparado el libro" se alejó y se metió a un claro el cual alrededor había unos pocos árboles y unos cuantos arbustos, a pesar de que el lugar pequeño era perfecto para una potranca, Twilight se disponía a leer cuando un ruido la alertó.

Hola?-Pregunto Twilight mientras miraba alrededor.

Nadie contesto pero unas hojas se movieron entre los arbustos, Twilight pensó que a lo mejor era un potro que la quería asustar por lo que se acercó lentamente, una vez que llegó frente al arbusto con su magia apartó unas hojas y para su sorpresa no había un potro sino una criatura, era parecida a un zorro de color naranja, su cola era parecida a una gota y su punta era de color rosa, alrededor del cuello tenía un pelo frondoso color crema, la criatura parecía aterrada por lo que al ver a Twilight se acurrucó lo más que pudo.

Tranquilo, no te haré daño-Le dijo Twilight en un tono un tanto tranquilizador.

La pequeña criatura dudó un poco pero termina saliendo, aún tenía miedo y se le podía notar en sus pequeños ojos, a pesar de tener miedo se acercó a Twilight y se acurrucó un poco.

Que extraña criatura eres, nunca había visto nada como tú, será mejor que le informe a la princesa sobre esto-Dijo Twilight mientras trataba de agarrar a la extraña criatura pero esta se alejó de ella y trató de esconderse tras el libro, sin mucho éxito.

Twilight estaba a punto de tratar de volver a agarrarlo pero en ese momento escuchó una voz en su cabeza, una voz suplicante –Por favor no….no quiero que nadie me vea, tengo miedo…. No conozco este lugar… ayúdame por favor-Twilight dudó un poco y le habló a la criatura- Fuiste tú quién me habló?-Preguntó Twilight mientras veía al pequeño zorro.

El zorro se quedó viéndola y asintió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, Twilight volvió a dudar pero finalmente habló:

-De acuerdo, te prometo que nadie te verá, aunque tampoco puedo dejarte aquí-Twilight torció la boca un poco- Te…. Te gustaría venir conmigo? ¿A mi casa?

El pequeño zorro se quedó viéndola durante un buen rato y finalmente asintió contento y se acercó feliz a Twilight mientras movía la cola.

Bien vamos-Dijo finalmente Twilight mientras salía del pequeño claro seguida inmediatamente del pequeño zorro café.

Twilight logró escabullirse hasta su casa sin que nadie reparara en ella ni en la criatura que iba con ella, finalmente llegaron a la casa de Twilight y finalmente entraron.

Mamá ,Papá ,Shining ¿Están en casa?-Pregunto Twilight a gritos.

Como nadie respondió Twilight dio un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a la cocina, allí le sirvió un poco de leche a la criatura y mientras esta bebía Twilight hojeaba varios libros.

No se que cosa eres, no hay ni una sola pista de tpi en mis libro-Dijo Twilight mientras miraba a la pequeña criatura beber leche.

Gracias por tu amabilidad, ah y por cierto, yo soy un eevee soy de otra dimensión- Twilight volvió a escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza y se quedó viendo al eevee- Y cuéntame de donde eres- Twilight le dijo al eevee aunque se sentía tonta por estar hablándole a un zorro.

Soy de un mundo llamado pokemon, somos millones pero…. Donde vivía hubo una masacre así que otro pokemon me envío aquí- Dijo finalmente el eevee en la cabeza de Twilight.

Ya veo, supongo que no me dirás que pasó y lo entiendo, me dirás cuando estés listo, ¿De acuerdo?- el eevee asintió contento- y ¿Tienes nombre?- Preguntó Twilight

Sí, me llamo eclipse- Contesto el eevee en la cabeza de Twilight.

Bueno Eclipse, te prepararé una cama en mi armario, lo mejor será mantenerte oculto por un tiempo-Le comentó Twilight quien se dirigía a su habitación.

Eclipse llegó justo cuando Twilight terminaba su cama improvisada.

Y bien ¿Qué te parece?- Le preguntó Twilight a Eclipse el cual estaba apoyado en una cuna mirando adentro.

Eclipse….-Dijo Twilight en un tono de molestia.

Oh,lo siento, estaba viendo a este pequeño dragon-Respondió eclipse un poco apenado.

Ni importa-Dijo Twilight mientras se encogía de hombros.

Y ¿Quién es él?-Pregunto Eclipse mientras se dirigía al closet donde dormiría.

El es Spike, mi hermano menor-Dijo Twilight.

Es muy lindo, en fin iré a dormir un poco, estoy cansado por tantas cosas que han pasado-Respondió Eclipse mientras se acostaba en su nueva cama.

Buenas noches Eclipse-Dijo Twilight mientras cerraba la puerta del clóset y salía de su habitación

Es mi primer Fic así que por favor dejen comentarios,pero no sean muy malos plis….


	2. Chapter 2: La decisión de Eclipse

POV de Eclipse

Durante los siguientes días era lo mismo, debía esperar hasta que ella abriera la puerta del clóset ,me dejara algo de comer y ... bueno se puede decir que periódico , ya saben para qué. Al principio no me molestaba,pero poco a poco comenzó a ser fastidioso pero trataba de comportarme hasta que un día, yo ya estaba cansado, ella como es de costumbre me dejó salir un rato ya que no había nadie por lo que me senté en su cama dispuesto a hablar con ella.

Lamento tratarte así-Ella me dijo, su voz sonaba triste y melancólica, tenía la cabeza baja.

Me sorprendió verla asi pero de todos modos hablé:

Sé que no es tu intención,pero en serio se esta volviendo incómodo, ya no tengo tanto miedo de este lugar, han pasado semanas desde que nos encontramos y me gustaría salir a explorar... aunque no me gustaría dejarte aquí sola-Hablé por primera vez,esta vez no en su mente sino que con mi boca moviéndose.

Esta bien, no puedo mantenerte aquí encerrado Eclipse, sé con lo que me has contado últimamente que tu eras libre,cazabas, estabas con otros y compartían costumbres, yo no quiero mantenerte alejado de tu libertad por lo que te daré esto.

Vi como ella se levantaba y se acercaba a un cajón y de él sacaba un collar,esa muy simple, una cuerda negra y un corazón rojo,ella lo levitaba con su magia y me lo puso en el cuello.

Creo que me queda un poco grande no?-Dije mientras le daba varias vueltas alrededor de mi cuello.

Sí,un poco quizás-Me dijo mientras se dirigía a su ventana-Será mejor que te vayas-La escuché decir,cuando voltee ella estaba abriendo la ventana y volteaba a mirarme-Cuidate-Ella me susurro al oído cuando esyaba en el marco de la ventana.

Me volví para darle un abrazo y salí por la ventana.

POV de Twilight

Cuando salió por la ventana di un suspiro, enserio tenía ganas de conocer más de su mundo,pero él no era ni mi mascota no mi prisionero por lo que yo no podía detenerlo para hacer lo que el desease.

Nos volveremos a ver mi amigo-Dije en voz baja mientras veía salir la luna

Despues de eso me volví para recoger sus cosas,entre sus mantas encontré una pluma de color morado y un pequeña nota la cal leí en voz baja.

Querida Twilight:

Eres mi amiga, la única que he tenido desde que llegué aquí.

Te quiero mucho, ambos sabemos que este día iba a llegar aunque no esperé que fuera en estos 2 meses que he estado contigo.

Te quisiera dar esta pluma, es muy rara y la encontré en una de mis expediciones y me gustaría que la conservaras como símbolo de nuestra amistad.

Atte. Eclipse

Lloré,no se porqué pero lloré,guarde la pluma en un libro para que no se maltratara, terminé de recoger sus cosas y baje a cenar.


End file.
